


Акварель

by AllegraG



Series: Аргонавты [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: Случайная встреча с художницей в Чианг Мае, которая принесла чуть больше легкости в жизнь Ясона.





	Акварель

У тротуара резко затормозил потрепанный жизнью мопед, с которого порывистым движением спрыгнула темнокожая женщина в майке неопределенного цвета и шароварах с орнаментом из белых слонов. Громко шлепая вьетнамками, она вбежала в магазин косметики. Ясон скользнул взглядом по ее мопеду и заметил торчащие из сумки листы плотной акварельной бумаги, обмотанные прозрачной пленкой.

Он как раз успел докурить, когда женщина выскочила из магазина с набором кисточек в руках, забросила их в сумку и собралась уезжать. Мопед громко взревел и затих, не сдвинувшись с места. Она ударила по рулю раскрытыми ладонями и чертыхнулась по-английский. Еще раз внимательно взглянув на женщину, Ясон решил, что она европейка, а темная кожа — следствие длительного пребывания на солнце. Тем временем женщина попинала мопед и сделала еще несколько безуспешных попыток его оживить, потом сняла седельную сумку и развернула голографический экран вирт-браслета — видимо, собираясь вызвать такси.

Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Ясон спросил:

— Подвезти?

Женщина удивленно взглянула на него, слегка близоруко сощурившись. Взгляд был цепким, как будто она снимала с лица слепок. На вид ей было около сорока.

— Не откажусь, — ответила она после секундной паузы. — Но мне довольно далеко. 

— Через три часа я должен быть на Нимман-роуд. Управимся? — спросил Ясон.

— Да, даже с учетом пробок, — ответила она. Ясон открыл переднюю дверь, и она легко проскользнула внутрь машины. Ясон обошел машину спереди и сел за руль. Левостороннее движение представляло для него проблему только первые несколько часов, и теперь он уже чувствовал себя за рулем уверенно. Разблокировав навигационную систему, Ясон попросил женщину ввести координаты места назначения, и осторожно вписался в плотный поток машин, мопедов и неизживаемых ни с каким прогрессом тук-туков.

— Меня зовут Кэт, — сказала женщина. Это короткое прозвище ей удивительно не подходило.

— Ясон, — ответил Ясон, аккуратно поворачивая на современный виадук, огибавший исторический центр города.

— Серьезно?! — фыркнула она, заплетая волосы в объемную косу. Часть прядей продолжали своевольно торчать в разные стороны, и Ясон заметил в них седину.

— Серьезно, — ответил он. — Давно в Чианг Мае?

— Первый год. Я путешествую по Таиланду, но застряла здесь, в горах. Не могу уехать, пока не закончу одно дело. А ты впервые здесь?

— В Таиланде нет, в Чианг Мае — впервые. Тоже по делам.

На полупустом виадуке можно было расслабиться. Ясон выжал педаль газа, и машина рванула вперед. Слева блестели золотом вершины храмов, справа на горизонте в таинственной дымке возвышались горы. Ясон поглядывал на навигатор, пытаясь понять, куда ведет маршрут.

Кэт облокотилась на окно и внимательно рассматривала Ясона.

— Ты из Европы откуда-то. Но часто путешествуешь. Свой бизнес?

— Верно, — ответил Ясон. Его не смущал изучающий взгляд Кэт. В ее манере была некая расслабленность и интимность, которая иногда возникает у европейцев, проживших в Азии достаточно долго. — А у тебя?

— Богемный образ жизни, — ответила Кэт. — Фотографирую для журналов о путешествиях. Рисую.

— Ммм, — протянул Ясон. — Почему покупаешь кисточки в магазине косметики? — перед ним по правой полосе медленно полз внедорожник, и Ясон аккуратно перестроившись, обогнал его.

— Хорошие надо заказывать, за нормальными далеко ехать. А эти можно обрезать — и они попадут в категорию “сойдет”. 

— Бытовые хитрости, понятно. Еще сложности были?

— Тайский язык, — ответила Кэт. — Я безнадежна. Но мне очень нравится его слушать. Был в горах? Дои Сутеп и все такое?

— Нет. Прилетел утром, сразу на встречу, и вот теперь пережидаю до делового ужина. 

— Там есть храм, в горах, — сказала Кэт, махнув рукой в сторону скрытых в дымке вершин. — Можно потратить кучу нервов и подняться с местным водителем на открытой машине: перевозят людей как морковку, кошмар просто. Экстремалам нравится. А можно цивилизованно на современном фуникулере. Три минуты — и ты на месте. Там много золота, много статуй, и совсем нет шума машин. И можно сидеть внутри храма и слушать, как местные разговаривают — как будто поют. К монахам туда приходят за советом, и я всегда пытаюсь угадать вопрос.

— Получается? — спросил Ясон.

— Представления не имею, — ответила Кэт без улыбки. — У тебя нелегальный бизнес?

— Почему ты так решила? — с удивлением спросил Ясон. 

— Мало говоришь. 

Ясон пожал плечами. 

— Наговорился с утра о работе. 

Они немного помолчали. Кэт наскучило разглядывать Ясона, и она с упорством терла пятно краски на одном из пальцев.

— Съезжай здесь, — сказала Кэт неожиданно, и Ясон едва сумел вписаться в довольно крутой поворот. Навигатор запищал, перестраивая маршрут. — Следующий съезд перекрыт — с утра что-то случилось. 

Они оказались в живописном районе белых вилл, густо заросших зеленью и цветами. Прокравшись по мостовой улочке, Ясон, пытаясь сориентироваться, плутал по узким сои, пока белые виллы окончтально не сменили серые бетонные заборы.

— Кажется, что здесь ничего не менялось лет десять, — сказал Ясон, рассматривая старые облупившиеся здания и пучки проводов над дорогой.

— Ошибаешься. Лет тридцать, не меньше, — ответила Кэт. — Здесь никуда не торопятся. И не следят за фасадом. Нам направо.

Ясон повернул и остановился у двухэтажного здания в колониальном стиле, когда-то выкрашенного в белый цвет. Рядом со входом сидел молодой таец, чистивший ананасы. Рядом с ним на длинном поводке спала откормленная трехцветная кошка.

— Спасибо, — сказала Кэт, отстегивая ремень безопасности. — Зайдешь?

Ясон посмотрел на часы. До встречи оставалось больше двух часов.

— Не откажусь, — ответил он.

Кэт поздоровалась с тайцем международным “хэлло”, он с улыбкой ответил ей на своем родном языке. Ясон прошел за ней и по узкой лестнице поднялся на второй этаж. Кэт ввела короткий электронный код, и пропустила Ясона в темное прохладное нутро квартиры. Работающий кондиционер она жестом отключила, оставив только увлажнитель воздуха, наполнявший пространство сладким цветочным запахом.

В небольшой гостиной стоял заваленный одеждой и бельем диван и низкий столик с деревянной инкрустацией. Кэт подхватила кипу вещей и отправила ее в подсобку, предложив Ясону присесть. По обе стороны от дивана стояли деревянные стеллажи, заваленные всякой мелочевкой: кисточками, красками, керамическими слониками, ароматическими лампами — целыми и разбитыми, цветастыми кисточками местных украшений.

— Для алкоголя еще слишком жарко. Не откажешься от зеленого чая? — спросила Кэт, исчезая на кухне.

— Чай — это отлично, — сказал Ясон ей вслед, продолжая разглядывать стеллажи. Здесь было немало пыли и каких-то зарисовок, подмалевок и палитр, но ни одной законченной работы. 

Кэт появилась с кухни, неся небольшой керамический чайник, две чашки и полную миску клубники.

— Сейчас сезон, — прокомментировала она, ставя поднос на стол. —- Тайцы выращивают клубнику в промышленных масштабах, но на экспорт идет только малая часть. Без ГМО ягоды нетранспортабельны.

Ясон взял красивую яркую ягоду и понюхал. Ягода пахла летом и счастьем. Он положил ягоду в рот — она оказалась сочной и сладкой. Ясон сообщил:

— Здорово. 

Кэт вдруг улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз — в углах глаз собрались морщинки. Ясон подумал, что не уверен, сколько ей лет.

— Ты как ребенок, да?

— В смысле? — спросил Ясон.

— Видишь “даму в беде” — рвешься помочь, ешь клубнику — и радуешься.

— Это плохо?

— Не знаю. Наверное, иногда это довольно болезнено.

— … сказала женщина, которая не хочет учить язык, чтобы не пришлось ни с кем общаться.

Кэт рассмеялась.

— Ешь, — сказала она. — Я бегаю на клубничную ферму раз в два дня. Тебе повезло: это ягоды сегодняшнего утра.

Ясон не заставил себя уговаривать. Он сидел, широко расставив ноги и опираясь локтями на колени, стараясь следить, чтобы розовые капли клубничного сока не попали на светлые брюки. Кэт разлила чай и села на противоположный конец дивана, поджав под себя ноги.

— Так чем же ты занимаешься? — спросила Кэт.

— Большей частью — дизайном офисных помещений. 

— Ты не похож на дизайнера.

— Почему?

— Белые брюки, белая рубашка, белый, твою мать, вирт-браслет. Если бы не подвернутые рукава и расстегнутый ворот, я бы к тебе в машину не села. Нет продуманной спонтанности.

— А я думал, подвезти тебя — действительно спонтанное решение.

— Увидим, — ответила Кэт. — Так я права? 

— Права: я менеджер, — ответил Ясон.

— И на менеджера тоже похож не очень, — продолжила Кэт. — Ты какая-нибудь большая шишка. 

— Окей, я что-то вроде начальника. Но фирма такая небольшая, что я не чувствую себя большим боссом.

— Зачем в Чианг Май?

— Здесь предложил встретится один из нужных мне поставщиков. Я работаю над уникальным проектом для бизнес-квартала в Инсбруке, Называется “Десять королевств”. По проекту здания имеют зеркальную облицовку, но заказчик хочет кое-что необычное. Поэтому мне нужны необычные стекла и необычные голограммы. 

— Я думала, такое заказывают в Китае.

— Захотелось что-то особенное, и я решил попробовать поработать с малоизвестными региональными производителями. По бумагам они соответствуют стандартам, а завтра мне должны показать тестовый образец.

— Вот как, — протянула Кэт. — И долго ты здесь пробудешь?

— Думаю, не больше недели. Проект спешный, и если мы сейчас не сойдемся в цене или в качестве — мне придется побегать, чтобы не снести сроки.

— Ты можешь говорить как обычный среднестатистический менеджер, убедил. Но в чем там дело с зеркалами? Почему тебе это на самом деле интересно?

Ясон откинулся на спинку дивана и посмотрел прямо на Кэт.

— Почему ты вообще решила, что мне это интересно?

— Ты не похож на человека, у которого скучная работа, — пожав плечами, сказала она. — А то, что ты рассказываешь — это скучно, — Кэт спустила одну ногу с дивана. Ее ступня с высоким подъемом и узкая голень выглядела невероятно изящно. В Кэт удивительным образом сочетались пренебрежение к внешнему виду и удовлетворенность собственным телом, оттененная зрелой элегантностью движений.

— Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как ты рисуешь, — сказал Ясон.

Она рассмеялась, показав ровные белые зубы. 

— Это вряд ли. Не люблю, когда у меня над душой кто-то стоит или пялится мне через плечо.

— Эти здания будут стоять посреди города, окруженного горами. Они довольно высокие и немного конфликтуют с историческим центром, поэтому дизайнеры предложили создать некий “эффект дымки”, чтобы здания казались сказочным миражом. Такой эффект будет создаваться с помощью сложных голографических проекций, интенсивность и цветность которых будет определяться компьютерной программой в зависимости от освещенности окружающей среды, наличия искусственных и естественных источников света, погодных условий. А мне нужно, чтобы это стекло приобрело некоторые дополнительные свойства с внутренней стороны здания, и могло превращаться из панорамного окна в экран для презентаций, затемняться и еще кучу всего. Это интересная задача и для инженера, и для менеджера, который пытается найти решение, доступное не только королевским особам.

— Вот теперь больше похоже на правду. Должно получиться красиво, — заявила Кэт. В ее глазах загорелись искорки, и она спросила. — А что будет дальше?

Ясон непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

— Чем потом займешься?

— Не знаю. Заработаю кучу денег и открою свою галерею.

— Хороший план, — одобрила Кэт. — Только маленькую. Не претендуй на мэтров, тогда концерны типа Сотбис тобой не заинтересуются.

— Значит, будет маленькая, — усмехнулся Ясон. — Не сомневаешься, что у меня получится?

— Мне лет десять назад наскучило сомневаться.

— Ты странная.

Кэт снова фыркнула. Эта привычка делала ее ужасно похожей на кошку, на морду которой попала вода.

— Ты, можно подумать, не странный. 

Она смотрела прямо на него своим цепким взглядом, и Ясон вдруг почувствовал, как будто перед ним открылась глубокая расщелина, и темный водоворот тащит его на дно.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказала Кэт. 

Ясон вскочил, подошел к ней, когда она запрокинула голову, и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Он осознал, что произошло, когда поцелуй уже закончился, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Ты пахнешь клубникой, — сказала Кэт. — Продолжай.

Ясону снова пришлось подчиниться. Кэт была мягкой и послушной, но где-то на краю сознания у Ясона копошилась мысль, что все происходит исключительно по ее решению. Он продолжил целовать ее, присев на одно колено, и запустил руку ей под майку и лаская маленькую упругую грудь. Когда они прервались, Кэт показала за стеллаж: — Спальня там.

Ясон подхватил ее на руки — она оказалась очень легкой, — и отнес на широкий матрас, застеленный чистым белым бельем. Кэт пахла цветами и еще немного — дорожной пылью, и Ясон сам казался себе застенчивым рядом с ней. Он попытался избавиться от наваждения, яростно содрав с нее одежду. Кэт обхватила его шею руками и прошептала на ухо:

— Зачем тебе это? Жить не можешь, если все не контролируешь? 

Ясон хотел было воспротивиться, но Кэт поцеловала его, и его снова утянуло на глубину, под воду, туда, откуда не выплывает даже солнечный свет. 

Он кончил, обнимая ее сзади, утыкаясь носом в ее шею и вдыхая сладкий запах волос. Потом откинулся и сделал вдох, как будто вынырнув с глубины. 

Она повернулась к нему, и он продолжил ласкать ее рукой, и она послушно выгнулась, а потом задрожала всем телом и расслабленностей прижалась к нему.

Когда минуты невесомости прошли, Кэт поцеловала его в губы, а затем в лоб, и исчезла в ванной на несколько минут. Ее уход подействовал на Ясона отрезвляюще, и он наконец вспомнил о времени. До встречи оставался еще час, хотя Ясону казалось, что они провели в постели довольно долго.

Кэт вернулась, протянув ему полотенце.

— Скажи честно, ты шаманка, — спросил Ясон с полуулыбкой. 

— Я тебе уже сказала, кто я, — слегка обиженно ответила Кэт. — Мальчишка с манией все контролировать. 

— Можно подумать, тебе не понравилось, — довольно ухмыльнулся Ясон.

— Мне понравилось, когда ты голову отключил, — сказала она. — А теперь можешь ее включить и успеть на свою встречу.

Ясон подхватил полотенце и направился в душ.

Когда он вышел, Кэт вручила ему стакан с зеленым чаем, в котором плавали кубики льда.

— Выпей, иначе рискуешь заснуть по дороге. 

Ясон последовал ее совету, затем быстро оделся и, застегивая рубашку, спросил:

— Так что же все-таки случилось? Ты изучаешь в горах тайные женские практики? 

— Нет, конечно! Нет никаких особых женских практик. Они общечеловеческие. В конце концов, я просто старше тебя. Жизненный опыт.

— И что он тебе подсказывает? — промурлыкал Ясон, хватая ее за талию и прижимая к себе.

— Что ты балбес, — заявила она. — С тобой что-то страшное случилось, это понятно, но это пройденный этап. Знаешь, сколько энергии уходит у тебя на попытки отгородиться, сделать вид, что ничего не было и ты нормальный? Ты не нормальный, Ясон. Пора привыкнуть. Живи с этим. Возвращайся завтра.

— На очередной сеанс терапии? — спросил Ясон, пытаясь отшутится.

— Можно и так сказать. Ты же хотел увидеть, как я рисую?

— Хотел и теперь хочу.

— Тогда приходи. 

Следующий день был потрачен в бесполезной попытке научиться рисовать горы, пока Ясон не решил, что есть другие вещи, кроме рисования, которые получаются у него гораздо лучше. Кэт не сопротивлялась.

Перед отъездом Кэт наконец показала ему свои работы: маленькие акварели, на которых были слоны и пальмы, и золотистые чеди ранним утром, и цепочки монахов в рыжих одеждах. Когда она рисовала, краска будто делала все сама, расплываясь на мокрой бумаге переливами заката или силуэтами тропических растений. Кэт говорила, что такую акварель называют “дикой” и самое сложное — перестать пытаться рисовать то, что кажется правильным, а меняться, подстраиваться, видеть то, что нужно, в неожиданно изменившихся пятнах. Кэт не позволила ему взять с собой ни одной своей работы, но Ясон чувствовал, что увозит с собой кое-что поважнее.


End file.
